Half-Bloods Unite
by thesecondolympian
Summary: Harry, and our heroes of Olympus are all grown up. Of course, the two worlds are connected and Voldemort is crawling back out of Tartarus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I woke up in my cabin, with Annabeth snuggled up next to me as usual. She was snoring her cute little snore still, so I carefully slid out from under her. My nightmares had come back with a vengeance and I needed to clear my head. So I headed down to the beach, to take a dip. The water always seemed to help. I mean, y'know, I am a son of Poseidon, after all. The hippocampi were out frolicking, so I caught a current out to them. I lost myself in the fun, playing who's in the middle with the fish-ponies. That's how I ended up scaring everyone.

I only realized how much time had passed when I heard Annabeth screaming my name. Crap. She finally made her way to the beach, but honestly, I don't know why no one checked there first. I caught a wave back in to shore just as Annabeth crested the sand dunes. Right after I stood up and started in, she flew at me and judo flipped me (yes, again) into the water. I wasn't concentrating, so I uncharacteristically got soaked.

"What in the gods were you doing in the ocean at 6 in the morning?" Annabeth screamed at me. Boy, that girl could yell. Everyone came rushing up the hill to me.

"Uh…." I stuttered. I couldn't just say I had a nightmare. People would tease me. So I did a more embarrassing thing. I got up and whispered in her ear. "I had a… you know,"

"What?" Annabeth was confused. I gritted my teeth.

"A nightmare…"

"Ohh… OK. Everyone can go now. Percy and I need to talk with Chiron. Right here." Annabeth was fierce. Thank the gods for overly protective girlfriends.

Chiron cantered over to us. "Rachel has information for you two. That's why we were looking for you. It is important that you hear it from her and not me. Get on."

So we climbed on Chiron's back, and he sprinted to Rachel's pad. We hurdled off and rolled in through the bead curtain, announcing our arrival. Rachel was sitting in a bright purple beanbag. "I had a dream." She said. Crap. Something bad was bound to happen when Rachel had a dream.

"What?" I asked. We had to start somewhere.

"You know of Hecate, goddess of magic?" Rachel asked. Of course we did. "A long, long time ago, Hecate bestowed her magic upon four mortals. They were known as witches and wizards. Hecate told them that she was going to bless another 100-200 people. Children, specifically. She told them that they would have 20 years to learn how to use the magic before the children would be ready to be taught. Full blown magic-makers as mortals would have been too powerful, so she limited their powers so that they could use them through wands, with a few exceptions. The four magicians were Salzaar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. They founded a school in Great Britain called Hogwarts. There are four houses, based on the traits that the original witches and wizards valued most. Slytherin valued cunning, Ravenclaw valued knowledge, Hufflepuff valued loyalty, and Gryffindor valued bravery. The school has flourished, but dark wizards rose. The worst and most successful was Voldemort. A few students defeated him: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly. Of course, our two worlds are connected, and Voldemort has managed to escape Tartarus. Fortunately, he doesn't currently know where he is, but soon enough, he will find Hogwarts and wreak havoc. You two need to go over there and find the school. Tell the headmaster everything. Find Ron and Hermione and Harry. They are around 37, and have jobs, but they will help. Percy, use your water powers to get there. You leave at 7 tonight. Go pack, no questions."

Crap. It was like a quest but without a rhyme. We walked out of the cave and into the sun. I squinted at Chiron, who asked, "Have you been briefed? Good, go pack."

So Annabeth and I packed, and at 7, we left on a rubber raft. I controlled the currents, and we were at the European coast within 3 hours.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and criticism welcome! I will update as often as I can, but I am busy with school and such, so I might have a new chapter every two weeks or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is short and I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. It's VACAY this week so I might be able to update my stories more. As always, these characters don't belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. (although Rick is a character abuser. I'd like to adopt...)**

Headmaster Weasly's POV

I wasn't exactly sure what I was expecting when Chiron warned me of the arrival of some 'special' students. I certainly wasn't expecting two bedraggled adults who came in from the rain perfectly dry. I was up in my office, filing papers… Ugh! Even with magic it was terribly boring. A student, 3rd year, I think, came barreling up the stairs and in my door screaming "MUGGLE ALERT!" over and over.

"Hush, child. They aren't muggles. One of the centaurs led them here, darling. If you would, please bring them up." As she ran off, I couldn't help but sigh. I set out a mat so that they could dry their feet off, as it was pouring buckets outside. However, I didn't need to have bothered. They were both perfectly dry. "Did you use a drying spell? I wouldn't think that you would know any, quite advanced spells…"

"Uhm, what?" the male asked, with complete ignorance. "I do-" He was cut off by the girl, who corrected him.

"No, we didn't use a drying spell. We are half-bloods of a different kind. We are half Greek god. In our world, there is a pit called Tartarus, where all the evil souls go after death. However, Tartarus can't always keep the souls down, and right now, your Voldemort is crawling back up.

"Uhm…" I was sure I had heard wrong. I mean, I knew of the Gods and how the Wizarding World actually started, and yeah, I knew about Tartarus. All the Headmasters were required to in case a situation like this was to arise. I just didn't ever expect it to happen.

"Yeah, what she said. Old Moldy Court is coming back, bad stuff, yadda yadda." The male repeated. He had the maturity of a 1st year, for crying out loud. He also called You-Know-Who moldy court or something… It didn't seem right, so I had to call Harry. I mean, he was an Auror, he would know how to deal with such a situation. I gathered my composure. I would worry Harry too much if I freaked.

"Excuse me, if you will. I have to call a Ministry Official." I tried to keep calm as I turned around, picking up my wand as I walked to the window. I raised my wand, concentrated, and whispered "Loquere ad Harry". I was a little out of practice with the spell, as I only needed to contact Harry in the day through owls and such, when it wasn't important.

Harry's face appeared in front of me, silhouetted on the window. "What is it, Gin? I was on lunch break!"

"We have a _small_ problem…" I tried to downplay it, mostly unsuccessful.

"By the way you're talking, I'm pretty sure it's not a small problem, and because there are two 20-something-year-olds behind you, I'm guessing something is happening in the Underworld." Holy sh** Harry was good at guessing. Before I could reply, the female (thank god) spoke up.

"Yes sir. I'm assuming you are one of the people Chiron wanted us to find? Voldemort is crawling up from Tartarus, and we need to kill him again. I took a liking to this girl immediately, despite her stereotypical cute American exterior.

"I'm Percy Jackson," the male piped up, for once saying something useful. "and my lovely girl is Annabeth Chase…" He sounded strangely unsure of her last name, for someone who claims to be her boyfriend.

"Actually, I'd like my name to be Annabeth Jackson."

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger, I'm so proud. Leave a review or a comment or a rating! Love all you guys following this:)**


	3. SORRY

SOOOOO SORRY

I haven't been able to keep my promises for updating every 2 weeks or so. I've been really busy and this will probably continue until the end of the school year. I wish I could update, but I barely found time to write this. (I will be able to update the week of 6/15/15 but no promises). Again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY

-harryppercyj


End file.
